A Newfound Friend?
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A continuation of Two Souls, Two Hearts, but this focuses on Ryou and Bakura. The tomb robber thinks about his new life while Ryou wants an end to the hostilities between Bakura and his friends. No slash, just friendship. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a companion piece to Two Souls, Two Hearts. If you haven't read it yet, please do so now otherwise this may not make sense.**

Bakura leaned back in his seat on a Kaiba Corp jet, the only way to return to Japan since he didn't have a passport. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a body of his own as well as a chance to live his life again. _And it's all thanks to Ryou,_ he thought glancing at the boy next to him. It was strange that Ryou considered him a kind of friend, considering all the trouble he put the boy through as well as his friends.

The jet started to move and was soon taking off. Bakura watched the landscape shrink away from his window. His homeland had changed so much in five thousand years and yet some things had not changed. _I think this time I would prefer to be buried next to Ryou- my new friend._ Bakura undid his belt, stood up, turned, and saw the pharaoh standing in the aisle, his arms folded over his chest, and a frown on his face, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Problem, pharaoh?" he drawled.

"I don't trust you, Bakura."

"What a surprise. I don't trust you, either."

"I'm warning you. If any harm comes to my friends…"

"I hate to point this out, but you have no power anymore and neither do I."

"Nonetheless, I'm keeping my eye on you." With that statement, Atem turned and headed down the aisle.

Bakura turned back to his seat and sank into it. _Hmph, lousy pharaoh. Like I would bring harm to Ryou or anyone else. He still thinks I'm the same Bakura of the last few years. Zorc is no longer possessing me. I'm free to do as I please._

"Bakura? You okay?" said Ryou softly.

"I will be…eventually. All the suspicions will fade away and everyone will be friendly."

"You're being sarcastic."

"It's what I do.

"Seriously, though, Ryou. Everyone's suspicions will disappear in time. After all, I'll be busy getting used to having my own body and the modern world."

"You already learned a lot from my mind."

"True, but I'll be putting that knowledge into practical use." Bakura leaned back and closed his eyes, looking for all the world like he was asleep.

Ryou, however, doubted he was asleep. _He's more likely sifting through the knowledge he acquired from me and enjoying the fact that he's a real living person again._ He glanced at his friend and saw his chest rising and falling in an even manner. He blinked. _Oh…he_ _ **did**_ _fall asleep. You know, he looks so peaceful and innocent, not that he is, and he deserves to be treated nicely._ He undid his seatbelt, stood up, and walked down to where his friends were sitting. There were smiles and nods as he approached. _Bakura deserves to be greeted the same way._

"Everyone, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," Joey replied. "Is Bakura bothering you?" he added as Ryou sat. The blonde's tone suggested that he would personally make sure Bakura paid if he was causing trouble for their soft-spoken friend.

"No. He's. Not," Ryou answered in a slow, angry tone that fully snared everyone's attention.

"Ryou?" Yugi said, confused by his friend's answer.

"I want to make it clear that Bakura doesn't deserve the hostility and suspicion you're directing at him. He's not exactly the same person you knew. Yes, he was a thief and perhaps still is, but he's not possessed anymore and he's told me that he's going to be busy getting used to his new life."

There was a stunned silence after Ryou finished speaking. He was looking at each one in turn, waiting for at least one challenging question.

Finally, Atem said softly, "You're right, Ryou. Zorc is no more and Bakura is his own person now. I promise we will make an effort to be friendlier."

"That's all I ask."

Bakura awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He yawned and blinked away sleep as he looked at Ryou. "What is it?"

"You need to put your seatbelt back on. We're getting ready to land."

"Already?" he asked as he clicked his belt on.

Ryou laughed. "Bakura, you've been asleep for hours."

"Really?" Bakura stretched his arms upward, delighting in the movement. "Well, when a dark, evil spirit is possessing you all the time, sleep is a luxury you no longer have."

"No rest for the wicked, huh?"

Bakura blinked, seemed to consider the statement for a moment, and smirked. "Yes, exactly."

The plane started to descend and Bakura heard the sound of someone being sick. He figured it was Joey, judging by the sound of the voice. _It seems Joey suffers from air sickness. That's too bad._

The plane landed and Bakura watched as the runway slid beneath them until the jet stopped and a staircase was placed at the plane's door as two company limos pulled up nearby. _Obviously, it pays to be a company president. Hmm, I wonder how one becomes a company president. I think I'll look into that._

Ryou and Bakura undid their belts and stood up before waiting to let the others leave first. Tea, Joey, and Tristan gave somewhat friendly smiles to both of them…or was it only to Ryou? Yugi was coming up with Atem in tow, but Yugi stopped behind their seats. He gestured. "Go ahead, you two."

"Thanks, Yugi." Ryou stepped out and headed for the exit.

"Yes, thank you," Bakura echoed, stepping out too.

"No problem, Bakura," Yugi replied, sounding cheerful and friendly.

Bakura glanced back and smiled in a friendly manner before catching up to Ryou. Everyone suddenly seemed friendlier and he wondered what happened while he was asleep. He climbed into a limo with Ryou, Tea, Mokuba, and Kaiba while the others got into the other. He took in Ryou and Tea with one look before saying, "Would either of you like to tell me what happened while I slept?"

Tea shifted slightly as the limo left the airport. "Ryou spoke to us about how we acted around you and said you deserved better than hostility and suspicion."

"Did he?" Bakura gave Ryou a grateful look.

"Yeah and Atem said we'll make an effort to be nice."

"And you certainly are."

"It'll take a little longer with everyone except Yugi and me."

Bakura nodded. "I understand, considering everything that's happened." Then he turned to look out the window and seeing the streets and buildings he had grown used to seeing. The first time he had encountered the modern world through the Ring, it had seemed strange, yet magical. He learned the names of those unfamiliar objects and their purposes through Ryou's mind. Now they seemed normal and he knew what powered each one.

 _I'll have no problem living in this century and I'll make an effort to establish a friendship with the pharaoh and his friends. After all, I have a new lease on life and I'm going to make the most of it…the right way._

The End


End file.
